


Curiosity

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Descriptions of Sex Toys, Embarrassment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Malavai Quinn finds something in Lord Natjana's bedroom cabinet.





	Curiosity

Quinn watched around the room, letting his eyes linger on the metal cabinet. Tension twisted his stomach to a point where he felt like vomiting. 

For the hundredth time today, he cursed his luck. The medbay, where he had slept with his lord’s permission, had had a broken water pipe come through the wall after their tumble with an enemy ship. Quinn had assured that he could sleep with the rest of the crew until the problem was fixed but Lord Natjana had had none of it.

 _“You wanted to sleep in the medbay because of privacy. My room can offer you more privacy than the crew quarters,”_ she had said. Quinn had not argued against her, seeing it to be a futile effort. He had effectively given her the win months earlier.

So, here he was, standing in the middle of Lord Natjana’s quarters. It was modestly decorated, the only furniture being her bed, pair of metal cabinets and shelves against walls and the couch, where he was supposed to sleep. 2V-R8 had brought him a blanket and pillow as soon as it had heard of his new sleeping arraignments.

Quinn frowned when he heard sounds coming from his lord’s private bathroom. Right. He needed to do something other than stand in the middle of the room looking lost. He took a few steps towards the metal cabinets where his lord had said the incense was.

“ _If it isn’t too much trouble, could you light the incense while making your bed? 2V is busy dealing with the mess in the medbay, and I would like to get this blood of my skin before I have to rub it out._ ”

Quinn had seen no reason to decline. They had had a busy week, trying to capture the members of the Devaronian resistance group that were working against the Empire’s interests. During this thought, he had managed to get in front of the left side cabinet. He felt hesitant to open it despite being given permission to do so.

Quinn breathed in deep; his fingers begin to tap rhythmically against his thigh at an increasing pace. He reached for the cabinet door and pulled it open. 

Quinn let out the breath he had been holding. It’s just a cabinet, he said to himself, and started to look for the incense. They were on the top shelf, next to three dim-colored lightsabers. He took them and was about to close the door when something caught his eye.

There was a box at the bottom shelf that had ‘Toys’ written hastily on it. Quinn’s brows furrowed. The box’s lid was slightly ajar, and he could see something bright red inside. Without thinking, he knelt and shoved the cover further away.

“Oh.”

Heat rose to Quinn’s cheeks. He now understood everything. The bright red thing was a ribbed dildo. It reminded him of a picture he had seen as a teen in biology studies. Quinn stared at it awkwardly, his eyes starting to drift to other objects in the box.

There were handcuffs, and a few rings of varying sizes and materials. Quinn squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what their purpose was. His cheeks suddenly grew redder, and he quickly moved his eyes from the rings to another ribbed dildo. This one connected to a black leather that Quinn realized to be a harness.

Quinn had watched once – ONCE – a holovid where a woman had used a similar harness to have sex with a man. The memory made him shift awkwardly, familiar heat pooling in his crotch. He would have risen and slammed the cabinet door shut but something golden caught his eyes at the bottom of the box. He reached out to it, pulling it out under everything else.

It was a black collar made from flexible leather. It had golden engravings on it that made out abstract shapes on the sides and spelled ‘Pet’ in the front, where a leash could be attached to a metal ring. 

Quinn let his thumb slide slowly across the word. His lungs refused to work, and the world seemed all too small. He could only see the collar in his hands, feel how it felt against his skin and smell the faint scent of leather.

“Quinn?”

Quinn yelped, bouncing up from the floor. He squeezed the collar in his hand, knuckles turning white. He stared wide-eyed at his lord who looked surprised. Her eyes slowly shifted from his face to his hand, and he could do nothing but stand there, the feeling of dread surrounding him.

“I’m sorry,” Natjana said after a few moments of silence. Quinn blinked in confusion, letting out some of the breath that had been clawing at his throat. “You shouldn’t have seen them. I must have left the box open,” she continued, taking a few steps forward. “It was almost closed, and I opened it,” Quinn blurted out, immediately cursing himself. His lord’s steps came to a halt.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking right now but I assure you, I would never use any of those on you without your permission,” Natjana said carefully. Quinn swallowed, his grip from the collar loosening a bit.

They stared at each other, neither of them sure on how to resolve the tension in the room. Quinn licked his lips. “You- you said I could use your bathroom?” he stuttered out, not caring how she might interpret his words. “Yes. Yes! Please, go. I left you a towel on the stool,” Lord Natjana answered quickly.

Quinn darted past her to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He leaned against it and let out a small groan. He tried to cover his face with his hands, only to realize that he was still holding the collar and incense.

*_

Natjana watched as her Captain disappeared in to the bathroom. She let out a series of curses under her breath and strode straight to her cabinet, slamming its door shut. She stared at the door for a moment before resting her head against it, groaning in annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
